<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bunch of Things I Hate About You by Mems1223</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148087">A Bunch of Things I Hate About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems1223/pseuds/Mems1223'>Mems1223</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jangobi Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 1-Enemies to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mems1223/pseuds/Mems1223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jango Fett hates the Jedi, but he especially hates Obi-Wan Kenobi, with his stupid accent and his stupid laser sword and his stupid red hair and blue eyes and freckles that look like stars. He hates him, ok?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jangobi Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jangobi Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bunch of Things I Hate About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found out this morning that Jangobi week was THIS WEEK, and I panicked.</p>
<p>So here is my rushed Day 1: Enemies to Lovers story!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jango Fett hated the jedi. </p>
<p>He hated how they always seemed to get away with anything, so long as it didn’t affect the senate. He hated how they always acted so superior and condescending, all because they had some mystic force magic that no one else had. He hated how they pretended to care about peace and justice, but turned a blind eye when it was one of their own committing a crime. He hated them because he was a mandalorian, and he hated them because they had slaughtered his people. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But most of all, he hated them because Obi-Wan Kenobi wouldn’t wipe that stupid, smug, told-you-so grin off of his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em> told </em> you we were going the wrong way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No we <em> weren’t </em> ! Bekar’tar is <em> south </em> of Keldabe, not south west!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“boys?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But we weren’t in Keldabe when we started heading south! Those Kyrt’sad kidnappers were taking us <em> east </em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Boys!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t know that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Enough!” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you two done fighting? Or are you going to continue acting like children?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“m’ntachld.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that? I’m afraid you were speaking too quietly for me to hear you. Were you apologizing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Satine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, Satine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Now let's go, before the locals recognize us. And let’s hope your bickering didn’t make us miss the train.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jango hated Obi-Wan. He hated the way he acted as if he knew everything, he hated his stupid coruscanti accent that made his mando’a sound like a princess language, he hated the way he spoke of the jedi , as if they were the best thing in the galaxy since rolled bread.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now you’re just bragging.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not bragging! The Jedi Archives is the largest collection of pan-galactic historical documents in the Republic! It’s not bragging if it's a fact!”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He hated the way he meticulously put on his jedi robes every day. He hated how he always needed to find somewhere to meditate. He hated how he refused to cut that stupid braid on the back of his head, no matter how many times it blew their cover.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this tiingilar?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why’re you asking? Afraid of a little spice, jetii?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No, I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relax, I’m kidding! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S’not funny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a little funny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“UGH, Fine. Yes, it’s tiingilar. If we’re lucky, they might have some uj’alayi we can order for dessert.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No such thing as luck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then I guess you’ll be praying to the Ka’ra for dessert.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jango hated the way the sun made Obi-Wan’s face freckle instead of tan. He hated the way those freckles looked like the galaxy was spread over his skin. He hated the way Obi-Wan wasn’t afraid to try any new mandalorian food, and he hated the fact that Obi-Wan didn’t blink an eye at the spice levels. He hated the way his red-gold hair flopped over his green-blue eyes, and he hated the fact that the jetii always had a smart comment ready on his tongue.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay with me.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jango hated the way Obi-Wan always left, and he hated the way he always managed to find his way back. He hated the way Obi-Wan treated his clones, and he hated the way he looked at them, with love and devotion and loyalty. He hated the way Obi-Wan would always throw himself into danger before even considering putting his men in harm’s way, and he hated the fact that he always recovered, just to do it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jango hated how the galaxy seemed to have it out for Obi-Wan, and he hated that Obi-Wan lost so much. He hated that Obi-Wan always felt alone, and he hated that he couldn’t be there for him when he needed it most. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the thing that Jango Fett hated the most about the Jedi that was Obi-Wan Kenobi, was the fact that he didn’t really hate him at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If Anybody wants a continuation of any of this week's fics, please LMK because I will gladly ramble for hours about my imaginary worlds.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>